far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 623 - A Sharp Cheddar
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #623 - A Sharp Cheddar is the six-hundred twenty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Numbers Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole at Wolfie's bark, and heads west. He sets sail and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $43,676.64, 72% of the way to the $60,000 goal. Question: Taking your gluten intolerance out of the equation, you can only have one kind of sandwich and one kind of pizza. Every kind of sandwich and pizza ingredient known to mankind is at your disposal. What will be your ideal sandwich and pizza? Pizza would have to be Lou Malnati's pizza, and he's not had much other Chicago pizza. Giordano's, Unos, and more are other good Chicago places. Kurt used to like Unos a lot but a lot of their locations have shut down. Kurt starts investigating an underwater Dungeon and says their sausage is amazing. Sausage, green pepper, and onion is the most classic form Kurt. For sandwich Kurt thinks about it while finishing drying out the Dungeon. As sun sets Kurt makes an Elevated Hidey Hole in the Dungeon. He gets nothing from the chest and thinks of maybe a pulled pork sandwich. He tries to think through Italian sandwiches, but decides to go to one with all the meat. Question: You mentioned your breakfast routine: oatmeal, microwave at a minute forty-seven, dried cranberries, and I seemed to recall you saying you eat gluten free sandwiches at lunch. But what about dinner? Also, do you like cheese, and if so what kind? Kurt goes with a sharp cheddar, and talks about how much cheese he likes. Breaded cheese sticks though are something he still misses. Kurt starts scaling a cliff and tries to help Wolfie with a waterfall. Wolfie takes a lot of damage and needs to be healed. Dinner is kind of a wash with some chicken and other meats, he's recently been forcing himself to have salads though. Question: Hope you're doing well, if you were to pick a fictional universe, which would it be and what character or thing would you be in it and why? He immediately jokingly says he'd be the DeLorean in the Back to the Future, then wonders about the question. The Lord of the Rings world speaks to him, and says that big fantastical universes would be great to be a normal dude. Question: How many years would it take you to reach the Far Lands from the latest time you pressed F3 according to your current schedule? Kurt will let the audience answer but says that 15 years is about the agreed upon prediction. He talks about liking slow burn series like the currently airing Desert Bus For Hope. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.